U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 322,348 and 322,347 both filed Nov. 18, 1981 disclose a plurality of patents which describe various shield and shutter mechanisms for isolating line and power stabs within circuit breaker compartments. Both of these applications are incorporated herein for purposes of reference. The circuit breaker compartments within which the shield mechanisms described within the aforementioned applications are employed, have a sufficient spacing between the end of the circuit breaker and the end of the compartment to provide efficient means for opening and closing the line and load shields. The close spacing requirements between the breaker and the end of the compartment within which 800 and 1600 amp. circuit breakers are employed necessitates the requirement of a fast action-compact shield operating mechanism. Further, the close spacing which exists between the top of the circuit breaker and the circuit breaker compartment prevents the utilization of slideably mounted line and load shields.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a compact and rapid acting shield operating mechanism for close spaced circuit breaker compartments.